fantheoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby: The Haltmann Theory
UPDATE - I have fixed a ton of typos and also changed a few things after I given it more thought. WARNING: Many spoilers lie ahead for many Kirby games... so you might not want to read this yet. Kirby seems to always have this sort of dark and morbid reality behind the cute franchise. Though with the release of Kirby Robobot. Upon completion a really deep backstory of the game is revealed if you think of it. In this theory. I will split this up into parts where events in the games were caused by Haltmann Kirby 64: Shiver Star Now if you played Kirby Robobot you eventually learn of Haltmann Works. A company that mechanizes entire planets in a way to consume their resources. With this knowledge we can easily create a story about the infamous Shiver Star. Which has been known to be a post-apocalyptic Earth. A large factory lying beneath the snow. What happened is that an Ice Age wiped out humanity (unless humanity abandoned Earth which also works). Which is where Max Haltmann started his plans. The planet was completely barren, so nobody would find him working in the abandoned factory. He began experimenting a process of mechanizing organic objects. He then created a machine that inserted itself into the ground and mechanized the area around it. The room in the factory where real life animals locked up in large containment tanks were his test subjects before he abandoned the factory. Once he had discovered the the way to mechaize organic objects. He abandoned the factory and left HR-H and his other defensive bots to destroy any intruders that found his work. Dark Matter was able to send his minions to Shiver Star, though Dark Matter couldn't possess the robots and their programming to defend. Which is why HR-H was so quick to attack. Kirby's Return to Dream Land During Haltmann's inter-dimensional travels he discovered an inhabited planet named Halcandra. The inhabitants were very smart and had built many machines. The Halcandrians accepted Haltmann as a close ally, due to his vast knowledge of technology. He began to use his invention on Halcandra and thus created World 6 of Return To Dreamland, Egg Engines. The Halcandrians were thankful to Haltmann for the advancement of architecture and technology. Halcandra became a second home to Haltmann. He began to create more inventions to further aid the Halcandrians and himself. He invented the Metal General. A robot that had insane military capability. Though the peaceful Halcandrians scrapped Metal General as he was too destructive and the Halcandrians had no point in using him. Metal General grew sentience and bitter to his master and all organic life. So when Kirby found him in Egg Engines, it immediately attacked. Haltmann then returned to Metal General design to use them as security bots. Though less destructive than the prototype, they still have similar design and attacks Landia, the guardians of Halcandra, foreseen unbalance in the planet's ecosystem due to Haltmann's work. Landia fused together using the power of an ancient artifact, the Master Crown. He erupted from the volcano and brought destruction to the Halcandrians. Turning the lush planet into a volcanic wasteland. Though Egg Engines survived the destruction, but it was now in a malfunctioning state. (Now as some people know. Magolor has interesting dialog that says: "the ancients of Halcandra crafted clockwork stars that soar the cosmos". This implies that Nova originated on Halcandra, and that there are multiple Novas.) The Halcandrians fled using the Novas which were small-planet sized ships that acted like a habitable environment and warped through an inter-dimensional portal created using the Lor Starcutter, the Lor was designed by the ancients of Halcandra and was capable of interdimensional travel. After Landia's Wrath, Haltmann had to leave the Halcandrians, since he caused Landia to attack. Not before he could steal ancient blueprints to a Nova and another special machine escape. Though the leader of the Halcandrians, Magolor wasn't focused on Haltmann. He was focused on getting Halcandra back. So he attempted to battle Landia in order to restore Halcandra. Then Magolor learned about the Master Crown. He began to want to slay Landia just to obtain the crown and become all powerful. The events of Return To Dreamland then follow. Kirby Super Star Haltmann started a family after Landia's attack. His daughter Sue was the most important thing to him. He began to build the Nova. Once he had finished he named it the Access Ark. Though the other blueprints he had was to a machine unseen by Haltmann, so he began to build it. This machine turned out to be the Mother Computer, Star Dream, which held knowledge of the Ancient Halcandrians and all planets the Halcandrians had visited. Haltmann wanted to use this machine for nothing other than profit. Though an accident during the creation of Star Dream. Haltmann trying to take his daughter to the escape pods, but a piece of rubble separated them. Haltmann was able to escape, but Sue was still inside the Access Ark.The Access Ark then malfunctioned again and flew away. Carrying Sue and Star Dream with it. Sue was left in space with on a barely functioning Access Ark. She tried hard to repair Star Dream, though it was too far gone. So she stole a robotic suit from the Access Ark and escaped. Leaving the broken Star Dream on the Access Ark. While trying to find another planet she found one named Popstar, she landed and was soon greeted by an inhabitant named Marx, Sue had told Marx her story, and then Marx started his plan. Marx knew that the Star Fountains from the nearby planets could power the machine. He wanted power to conquer Popstar. Marx told Sue that Star Fountains could give the machine power, but they were all guided by the galaxy's most powerful creatures. Marx then persuaded local hero Kirby to do the dirty work, and powered up the Access Ark. Marx betrayed Sue by attempting to steal Star Dream's power for himself, which Star Dream then shared some of its power with Marx. Follow events from the ending of Milky Way Wishes. When the Access Ark was destroyed, Sue could no longer use Star Dream so she has no way to find her father except just finding him on a random planet. She then explored the rest of the galaxy and even the multiverse to find her father. With the loss of his daughter, Haltmann became insane and began to focus on his company. Which brought him to his goal of prosperity to the company. He no longer cared about his family and emotions and just focused on profits. Once he rebuilt the Access Ark and rebuilt Star Dream he started using his creations to invade nearby planets and steal their resources. Which was going well. Sue than found Haltmann, though Haltmann didn't recognize her at all. So she joined Haltmann as his secretary under the name Susie. With plans to steal Star Dream to try to get her father back. Kirby's Dream Land 2 and 3, Kirby 64 For this theory to hold up. We either need to have the games above come after Super Star or Dark Matter still exists after Kirby 64 and Haltmann somehow nabbed a specimen of Dark Matter to be able to clone him in Meta Nightmare Returns. Not much else to be said about these three at this point. Haltmann also seemed to come by the blueprints of Pix from Kirby 64 at some time and implemented that data into the Holo-Defense API in Robobot Kirby's Adventure It is canon in this theory, but plays no significant part. Kirby Triple Deluxe Now during Holo-Defense API 2.0 if you read the pause menu description on Holo-Coily Rattler it says that the People of The Sky haven't been invaded due to their remote location. Though the Coily Rattler exists wher they live. So if Haltmann learned about Coily Rattler. Wouldn't he then know about the location of the Sky People? I mean, the Dreamstalk takes up all of the Sky Kingdom. So it should've been invaded. Why didn't didn't Haltmann also attack them? I think that Haltmann has known about the Sky People and Kirby Triple Deluxe was all a set up so Haltmann can get something out of it. The Sky People were discovered by Haltmann or Susie. They then we're able to strike an agreement with them. If they could get Sectonia's DNA so Haltmann can clone her, Haltmann can help get rid of Sectonia by supplying the Sky People with weapons. So the Sky People planted the Dreamstalk, and then Triple Deluxe happens. Though Sectonia merging with the Dreamstalk was unexpected, and caused her to be immune to all the weapons Haltmann gave the Sky People. So all they could do is lend Kirby and Dedede Haltmann's cannon to get Kirby to Sectonia. Haltmann got his DNA and the ability to copy Coily Rattler. Kirby Planet Robobot The final part of this theory. When Haltmann saw all the resources below the Sky People's kingdom, he then invaded Popstar. Then Planet Robobot happens. Susie was attempting to steal Star Dream, but the machine malfunctioned, and through Haltmann's corrupt mind. Gained sentience and Haltmann's twisted views on the world. Then the rest of Planet Robobot happens. Now no other games have been released or play into this canon. Though if another comes I will update this theory. Supporting Details # By my theory, Star Dream is the only being that can directly awaken Galactic Knight. Since in Super Star Ultra, Nova would be the original Access Ark holding the original Star Dream. # Marx only absorbed Nova's power to become Marx Soul. So the Nova carrying still is able to exist in Meta Knightmare thanks to Star Dream. # HR-D3 is a robot used by Metal General EX, assuming MGEX is also one of Haltmann's creations. So HR-D3 is also his creation. Further supporting the fact that Haltmann created HR-H in Kirby 64. HR-H and HR-D3. HR means Haltmann Robotics .